wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Patrick Grave
Years as a Living Not much is known about Patrick's life or un-life, since he had nobody to share it with. Rumors say that he was a low-life cutpurse, who stole from those who could manage, but still his behaviour was very pleasant and noble. Nobody knows the truth, and Patrick himself doesn't care much about it. Most informations about him in the un-life are kept in secret by the Deathstalkers. The Deathstalkers When he was risen from death, to serve the world once again, the first thing happened to him was, that he got enlisted as a Deathstalker. For his first assignment he was moved to Icecrown, to gather information about anything suspicious, as this is the work of the Death's Eyes and Ears' assassins, alongside with assassinations of course. Icecrown Here Patrick made many connections with both undead and living. Some of them like Lord Romeo Havencloud and Lady Baralin Coldsorrow, got highly acknowledged by him. The only living who he got into a bit more closer "friendship" is Gimhig Tornsteel, the dwarven scout. In Icecrown, Patrick participated in many events of the Forsaken and others, such as: *The capturing and brainwashing of Lady Janite Van Darkfield. *Investigation and several capture and kill attempts against the gorloc, called Soo-cha. *Participation in the Argent Tournament. Also, in Icecrown, Patrick realised, he would need to improve his skills, since he reached his limits as a rogue. The bones in his arms were replaced with bones made of an alloy of several kind of materials, to achieve the highest toughness with light weigth. He also asked Lady Baralin, to craft him fourty-five quill-like knives made out of saronite, which Patrick used to make a Porcupine Harness. With these bit of improvements, Patrick still didn't feel satisfied, and found out, that he would need to learn arcane, to become a true assassin. He asked Archlich Hades about this, and he was given a Skeletal Magelord as a teacher of his. Patrick spent his days with the mage learning spellspeach, and in a month or so, he began to learn his first spells. Patrick made a trade with Lyapis Grakk for some scrolls in exchange for three tomes about runes, which the undead stole from the taurens' quarters at the Argent Tournament Grounds. As the days and weeks passed Patrick meditated above the spells over and over, and now he managed to learn almost everything about the assassins. Other Events He participated in several events all around Azeroth, such as: *The slaughter of the Vrykul and their Broodmother at Ember Clutch. *Helping the Tuskarr against the monsters at their coasts. *The assault against Utgarde Keep. *The attack against Greenshire. *The offensive against the Lich King, Arthas Menethil. *The assault of Strahnbrad. Special Items *Patrick recieved the Dagger of Betrayal after the battle at Utgarde Keep. The dagger imbues it's bearer with slight speed increase, when the power is called forth with different methods. *He obtained a mace from a Scarlet Knight-Champion, which is enchanted with a fiery presence. Later Patrick found out that if he accumulates arcane energy into the mace, the flames awaken and do lot more damage. *He obtained a dagger after purging a cave in Silverpine Forest from Worgens. This dagger has a slight shadowy aura, and if the weapon is stabbed into a person or creature the shadows swarm the body from inside, blocking off the nerves from the brain, causing the victim to be blinded and deafened for a temporary ammount of time. After Northrend Patrick returned with the Forsaken to the Undercity after the death of Arthas Menethil. He carried on with his learnings in the ways of arcane meanwhile he was doing his regular assignments and completing the orders given to him. He participated in many tasks, gave tasks to his fellow kin and assisted them where he could. But after a while Patrick grew tired of things. He sees the Deathstalkers' fame falling into nothing as they are sometimes simple taken lightly and assignments which would be perfect for them, are given to other groups. He challanged Aleric Hawkins for a duel, in the means to toss the afformentioned person out of the leadership of the Deathstalkers, so Patrick could have a chance of taking leadership. But Aleric made excuses in the midst of the battle and ran off. After this Patrick decided to toss away the tabard of the Forsaken and joined The Dawnwalkers, led by Evan Blackmaw. This 'deserting' is only a semblence to fool everyone around him, since he is working as a double-agent for the Deathstalkers. Category:Characters